indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Гертруда Стайн
Вычеркнуть у автора даже самое короткое слово - все равно что вычеркнуть все. *Деньги всегда есть, только карманы меняются. *Внутри себя все мы одного возраста. |Дата смерти = 27.7.1946 |Место смерти = , Франция |Гражданство = |Род деятельности = писательница |Годы активности = |Направление = |Влияние = Шервуд Андерсон, Алиса Токлас, |Жанр = |Язык произведений = английский |Викитека = }} Гертруда Стайн ( , 3 февраля 1874, Аллегейни, Пенсильвания — 27 июля 1946, Нёйи-сюр-Сен, под Парижем) — американская писательница, теоретик литературы. Биография Родилась в богатой еврейской семье, детство провела в Европе (Вена, Париж), росла в Калифорнии. В Кембридже слушала лекции по психологии Уильяма Джемса, потом училась медицине в Университете Джонса Хопкинса (Балтимор), курса не закончила. В 1902 году приехала с братом Лео в Париж, где и провела всю оставшуюся жизнь, изредка выезжая в Испанию и Англию. Гертруда Стайн оставила свой след в модернистской литературе прежде всего не как автор, а как организатор своего рода «литературного кружка» для молодых англоязычных писателей, для многих из которых она была наставником и зачастую спонсором. Её квартира на улице Флёрюс (6 округ) стала одним из центров художественной и литературной жизни Парижа до Первой мировой войны и позднее. Гертруде принадлежит авторство термина «потерянное поколение» (взятого Э. Хемингуэем в качестве эпиграфа к своему роману «И восходит солнце»), которым она называла эмигрировавших за границу американских писателей, часто собиравшихся у неё в салоне на улице Флёрюс, 27. Термин впоследствии послужил определением для целой группы писателей послевоенного времени, выразивших в своих произведениях разочарование в современной цивилизации, пессимизм и утрату прежних идеалов (Э. Хемингуэй, Дж. Дос Пассос, Томас Элиот, Ф. С. Фицджеральд, Э. М. Ремарк и др.). Ранний период жизни Стайн в Париже связан с увлечением живописью. Изначально на улице Флёрюс собирались в основном художники. Гертруда Стайн коллекционировала и пропагандировала новейшее искусство (прежде всего, кубизм), собирала работы Пикассо (известен его портрет Стайн, 1906), Брака, Шагала, Модильяни, Гриса, Паскина, поддерживала художников Парижской школы. Наиболее теплые отношения Гертруда Стайн поддерживала с Пикассо. В "Автобиографии Алисы Б. Токлас" она не раз называет Пабло Пикассо одним из своих ближайших друзей. Стайн была в приятельских отношениях и многие годы переписывалась с Матиссом, Максом Жакобом, Хемингуэем, Фицджеральдом, Уайлдером. Хемингуэй в своём романе «''Праздник, который всегда с тобой» пишет, что Гертруда не любила Джойса и Паунда до такой степени, что было нежелательно произносить их имена у неё в доме. В книге "Автобиография Алисы Б. Токлас" сама Стайн описывает отношения с Паундом в гораздо более спокойных и шутливых тонах. Гертруда Стайн утверждала, что среди американских писателей по ёмкости слова Шервуд Андерсон не знал себе равных и что «никто в Америке, кроме Шервуда, не мог сочинить ясного и энергичного предложения». По её мнению, из молодых писателей предложение получается естественным только у Фицджеральда, первый роман которого «По эту сторону рая» произвёл на неё большое впечатление (как и «Великий Гэтсби» впоследствии). В 1907 Стайн познакомилась с американкой еврейского происхождения Алисой Токлас, которая стала её возлюбленной и была с писательницей до конца жизни. Биографы, основываясь на свидетельствах очевидцев, полагают, что встреча с Алисой стала отчасти причиной разрыва Гертруды Стайн и её брата Лео. Есть основания считать, что он осуждал лесбийские предпочтения Гертруды. В 1913 году отношения накалились настолько, что Лео Стайн покинул их общую квартиру и уехал в Италию. Еще до этих событий у брата и сестры наметились расхождения художественных вкусов. Лео не поддерживал увлечение сестры Пикассо, дадаизмом, кубизмом, а также низко оценивал её собственные литературные опыты. Стайн в свою очередь очень негативно отнеслась к любовному увлечению брата, который связал свою жизнь с Юджинией Озиас, известной также как Нина с Монпарнаса - натурщицей, известной своим легким поведением. Илья Басс в книге "Жизнь и время Гертруды Стайн" приводит фрагмент из письма Лео Стайна: «Появление Элис явилось божьей благодатью, поскольку оно способствовало происшедшему разделению без апокалипсиса. По мере взросления мы обнаружили, что практически нет ничего в этом мире, в чем бы наши взгляды совпадали или хотя бы были похожими». С тех пор брат и сестра так и не сблизились. Алиса Токлас взяла на себя управление домашним хозяйством, а также обязанности редактора, а впоследствии издателя и переводчика Гертруды Стайн. Гертруда Стайн никогда не афишировала свою ориентацию в каком-либо эпатажном ключе, что можно было наблюдать у парижской богемы тех лет, однако её творчество пронизано эротическими и любовными мотивами. Отсылки к отношениям с Токлас достаточно прозрачны и в поэзии Стайн, и в экспериментальных вещах, таких, например, как "География и пьесы" и в позднем произведении «Автобиография Алисы Б. Токлас». Эта вещь стала отчасти компромиссной для Стайн, которая всю жизнь испытывала проблемы с издателями и боролась с непониманием своих произведений. Желание наконец прославиться подвигло её к написанию биографической книги о своей жизни в Париже. Хотя книга отличается от других произведений Стайн в пользу большей повествовательности, как экспериментатор и теоретик модернизма Стайн не могла отказать себе в удовольствии поиграть с читателем. «Автобиография Алисы Б. Токлас» представляет собой фальшивую автобиографию, написанную Стайн от имени Алисы Токлас. В остроумной, язвительной и весьма избирательной манере Стайн рассказывает о дружбе с художниками и писателями, отношениях с Алисой и своих творческих поисках. Работа стала программным сочинением модернизма, наделала много шума среди упомянутых в книге лиц и принесла Стайн долгожданную популярность у широкого круга читателей. Стайн и Токлас много путешествовали, в частности очень любили Испанию. Во время Первой мировой войны занимались волонтерством. Исследователи признают, что любовь к Алисе Токлас и поддержка последней оказали значительное влияние на творчество Стайн. [[Файл:Gertrude stein.jpg|thumb|left|Гертруда Стайн''. Фотография Карла ван Вехтена, 1934.]] thumb|Алиса Б. Токлас. Фотография [[Ван Вехтен, Карл|Карла ван Вехтена, 1949.]] Писательница, как и её мать, умерла от рака. Похоронена на кладбище Пер-Лашез. Алиса Токлас пережила Стайн более чем на 20 лет и была похоронена рядом с ней. Творчество Экспериментальная, близкая к кубизму поэзия и проза Стайн (сб. «Нежные кнопки», 1914; роман «Становление американцев», 1925, и др.), ориентированные на европейский авангард, но при этом стремившиеся передать американский дух, колорит, склад мысли и устную речь, никогда не находили широкого читательского признания. Единственным исключением стала «Автобиография Алисы Б. Токлас» (1933), написанная Гертрудой Стайн уже в достаточно пожилом возрасте. Это живой и остроумный очерк Парижа в годы перед Первой мировой войной, написанный от лица её возлюбленной, — эта книга многократно переиздавалась, переведена на многие языки. Признание Гертруда Стайн изображена на известной картине Павла Челищева «Феномены», на полотне Пабло Пикассо «Портрет Гертруды Стайн». Она фигурирует в игровом фильме Алана Рудольфа «Модернисты» (1987 год), в романе Уолтера Саттертуэйта «Маскарад» (1998 год, в рус. пер. — «Клоунада»), в произведении Э. Хемингуэя «Праздник, который всегда с тобой», а также в фильме Вуди Алена «Полночь в Париже» (2011 год). На тексты Стайн писали музыку американские композиторы Вирджил Томпсон (1934 год, 1947 год) и Джеймс Тинни (1970 год), немецкий композитор Ирис тер Шипхорст (Inside-outside II, 1989 год), музыкальную драму «To Be Sung» по «лирической опере» Стайн написал французский композитор Паскаль Дюсапен (1993 год). Памятник писательнице поставлен в Брайант-парке в Нью-Йорке. Произведения * Three Lives (1909) * Tender Buttons (1914) * Geography and Plays (1922) * The Making of Americans (1925) * Composition as Explanation (1926) * Lucy Church Amiably (1931) * Before the Flowers of Friendship Faded Friendship Faded (1931) * How to Write (1931) * Operas and Plays (1932) * The Autobiography of Alice B. Toklas (1933) * Matisse Picasso and Gertrude Stein with Two Shorter Pieces (1933) * Four Saints in Three Acts, an Opera to Be Sung (1934) * Portraits and Prayers (1934) * Lectures in America (1935) * Narration (1935) * The Geographical History of America (1936) * Everybody’s Autobiography (1937) * Paris France (1940) * What Are Masterpieces (1940) * Ida (1941) * Looking for a young painter Riba-Rovira Yale University U.S.A. (1945) * Brewsie and Willie (1945) * Wars I Have Seen (1945) * Blood on the Dining Room Floor (1948) * Things as They Are (1948, повесть, написана в 1903) * Two: Gertrude Stein and Her Brother and Other Early Portraits (1908—1912) (1951) * Bee Time Vine and Other Pieces, 1913—1927 (1953) * Painted Lace and Other Pieces (1914—1937) (1956) * Stanzas in meditation and Other Poems (1929—1933) (1956) * Fernhurst, Q.E.D., and Other Early Writings (1971) Публикации на русском языке * Что такое шедевры и почему их так мало. (Лекция). * Поэзия и грамматика / Пер. с англ. Е. Петровской // Ad Marginem’93. Ежегодник Лаборатории постклассических исследований Института философии Российской академии наук. М.: Ad Marginem, 1994. * Гертруда Стайн, или Американка в Париже: Литературный гид // Иностранная литература. 1999. № 7. * Автобиография Алисы Б. Токлас. СПб.: ИНАПРЕСС, 2000. * Автобиография Элис Б. Токлас. Пикассо. Лекции в Америке. М.: Б.С.Г.-ПРЕСС, 2001. * Автобиография Элис Би Токлас. СПб: Азбука-Классика, 2006. * Три жизни. Тверь: Митин журнал; Kolonna Publications, 2006. * Кровь на полу в столовой. Тверь: Митин журнал; Kolonna Publications, 2007. * Q.E.D. Тверь: Митин журнал; Kolonna Publications, 2013. * Автобиография каждого. Тверь: Митин журнал; Kolonna Publications, 2014. * Войны, которые я видела. Тверь: Митин журнал; Kolonna Publications, 2015. * Ида. Тверь: Митин журнал; Kolonna Publications, 2016. Литература * Greenfeld H. Gertrude Stein: A biography. New York: Crown Publishers, 1973 * Mellow J.R. Charmed circle: Gertrude Stein & company. New York: Praeger, 1974 * Road K.L. American writers in Paris, 1920—1939. Detroit: Gale Research Co., 1980 * Dubnick R.K. The structure of obscurity: Gertrude Stein, language, and cubism. Urbana: University of Illinois Press, 1984 * Critical Essays on Gertrude Stein/ Michael J Hoffman, ed. Boston: G.K. Hall, 1986 * Bloom H. Gertrude Stein. New York: Chelsea House, 1986. * Gertrude Stein advanced: an anthology of criticism/ Richard Kostelanetz, ed. Jefferson: McFarland, 1990 * Gertrude Stein in words and pictures: a photobiography/ Renate Stendhal, ed. Chapel Hill: Algonquin Books of Chapel Hill, 1994 * Watts L. Gertrude Stein : a study of the short fiction. New York: Twayne Publishers, 1999 * Picasso and Gertrude Stein/ Vincent Giroud, ed. New York: Metropolitan Museum of Art; New Haven: Yale University Press, 2006 * Михайлин В. Ю. Автопортрет Алисы в зазеркалье // Новое литературное обозрение. — 2002. — № 56. — С. 274-295 * Скидан А. На территории оригинала * Семиотика и Авангард: Антология. М.: Академический Проект; Культура, 2006. * Геташвили Н.В. Пикассо и Гертруда Стайн: перекрестье окрестностей // Пикассо и окрестности: Сборник статей. М.: Прогресс-Традиция, 2006, с.230-243 * Морженкова Н. Авангардистский эксперимент Гертруды Стайн: В поисках жанра. — М.: ЛИБРОКОМ, 2012. — 296 с., ISBN 978-5-397-02897-4 * Басс И. Жизнь и Время Гертруды Стайн - М., Аграф, 2013, с. 272, ISBN 978-5-7784-0436-6 Ссылки * Биография (англ.) * Фотопортреты Стайн работы Карла Ван Вехтена * Линки * Рецензия на книгу Дж. Малкольм «Две судьбы: Гертруда и Алиса». * Гертруда Стайн и Пикассо Категория:Писатели США Категория:Поэты США Категория:Поэтессы США Категория:Выпускники Гарвардского университета Категория:Умершие от рака желудка Категория:Персоналии:Кубизм Категория:Деятели феминизма Категория:Коллекционеры Франции Категория:Коллекционеры искусства Категория:Писательницы США XX века Категория:Похороненные на кладбище Пер-Лашез